


Our princess omega

by Supergirl2474



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, SPN A/B/O Bingo, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl2474/pseuds/Supergirl2474
Summary: y/n l/n is a princess and Sam and dean Winchester are princes of a neighboring lands.They've been friends from childhood, and soon, they might find out if they're each others soulmate.Royal au alpha Sam and alpha dean princes and omega princess y/n.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 15





	Our princess omega

**Author's Note:**

> Royal au! Alpha sam and alpha dean princes and omega princess reader.

Third pov:

Prince dean is 9 years old.  
Prince sam is 5 years old.  
Princess y/n is 4 years old.

King and queen winchester of the lands of averon.

King and queen l/n of the lands of averia.

The king and queen of both the neighbouring lands often came up to their shared borders to meet each other every five years.

of course they met in the yearly meeting/party held by the union of all the surrounding nations, but this 5 yearly meetings were special to them.

Every five years, for almost a month,the kings and queens of both the lands stayed in the tents placed on their shared borders.

It was a sort of party for both the nations. Both the nations prepared events, gifts, performances,their art pieces and weapons to buy and sell at the border near the campsite.

The people prepared things for 5 years, it was basically a big market,event and meeting all rolled into one for the people of both the kingdoms.

Ofcourse the people who wanted to participate as guests,buyers,audiences, etc and/or sellers,performers,etc had to enroll in the national registry so as to avoid spies and stuff.

This year, was the second time dean would be visiting the fair and the first time y/n and Sam would be visiting one too.

The last time the kings and queen met, both the queen were pregnant, although queen mary winchester was around 7 months and queen  
M/n l/n was around 2 months.

But it was a great celebration in the joy of having heirs for both the nations.

But dean loved the last fair that was held when he was four so he was sure his little brother would too.

His little brother was always close to him. People often saw that in families,  
especially royal ones, children tend to fight a lot.

But not the Winchester brothers. Dean and Sam Winchesters were pretty close and dean was very protective of his little brother. 

Their parents had thought that when they would grow up, they would both maybe present as alphas. 

They also doubted that they might want to share a mate, which was a very common thing.

John Winchester himself had two fathers.

Anyway, back to the fair.  
Little sam was very excited, he was running through the the carpets, fueled by the stories his elder brother had told hin about his experience. 

Dean and Sam were royal but also they were kids, they ran around and played while their parents waited patiently in their carriage for the l/n family.

Queen mary was quite excited to see the little y/n that she had heard so much about! After all, y/n was her best friend m/n's daughter!

Soon a carriage stopped near theirs and both the kings and queens got out and greeted each other with hugs and kind words.

The fair behind them had already began,even before the royals arrived.

"Oh m/n! It's been a long few months since I have seen you! You look beautiful! Where is that lovely daughter of yours though? I would love to meet her!" Queen mary said to queen  
m/n.

Little princess y/n in her sweet little yellow dress was hiding behind her mother's large gown.

y/n peeked from the behind the skirt and queen mary saw.

"Oh my! Look what we have here! A shy little princess! That's such an adorable gown you gave there princess y/n " Queen mary said with adoration in her voice. 

Instantly both the winchester princes went to their mother, trying to look for a new friend that their parents had informed them about.

King l/n softly brought his daughter in front. 

She blushed and curtseyd. 

All of them awed at her. She was just so cute! Even the little princes couldn't help but awe.

Both the brothers took one hand of y/n each and kissed it like the gentlemen they were raised to be.

y/n looked up at them and smiled with a blush on her face.

"Hello! My name is samuel Winchester! And this is my big brother dean! Would you accompany us to the kids tent?" Little sam said in his excited voice. Dean nodded along with Sam.

y/n looked at her parents for permission and they nodded yes.

So the kids ran to the tent set up specially for the royal kids that i.e them.

Their nannies were sitting outside the tent and guards were all around for the kids safety. 

They were all heirs of the nations,couldn't compromise with their safety!

"So what's your name princess?" Asked dean.

"My name is y/n l/n " she replied with a shy smile on her face.

Both the brothers grinned at her.

The kids played and bonded with each other the whole month. They even slept in the same tent. They were inseparable. 

As they were going to prepare for the leave next dawn, they were sad to be separated. 

"Don't worry y/n! We will visit again. We will also save some toys for you and some flowers too. You just have to wait." Said sam trying to make his friend smile.

"Yes, and after, we will marry you and kiss you everyday like daddy kisses mommy." Said dean.

" yes, and we will bring you flowers everyday then. And we will also share our desserts with you" said sam.

This all made y/n smile. The little princes were happy to see their little princess smile.

They both kissed one cheek of hers before climbing in their respective carriages and told her.

"We will be together our princess" 

These lovely meetings continued till dean was 24  
Sam was 20  
And y/n was 19.

Around 18, the second gender of the human was known. (A/b/o).

Because they had gaps in ages, they had decided that after all of their second genders were known, at the next fair held would they tell each other their genders.  
Sam and dean knew each others genders but not y/n's.

The other way round, she didn't know about the second of the winchesters. It had been announced in both nations that they weren't allowed to tell the princes or the princess.

Dean had already been declared as alpha and so had sam.y/n had been declared as omega to their nations but not to each other. 

y/n was very nervous about what the winchesters gender would be. She was very sure that they might be alphas.

But what if she wasn't their mate?

What If she was only one of them's mate?

She had fallen in love with both of the princes for their own particular personalities and so had they.

What if she was a mate to only one of them and had to see the other man she had loved with some other woman?

What if she was none if their mates?

So many questions were going through her mind.

If she was their mate, one or both's then the marriage preparations would began as soon as a month because they had known each other their whole lives.

If not, they would remain friends and find their mates and have the random mate's children as heirs.

y/n didn't like the idea of not being with them.

If they do marry, as soon as  
y/n is pregnant and has given birth to their own heir, both the lands kings and queens would retire, join the country, make it one and the three would rule it together.

If she only paired with one of them, then the one she paired with will be, with her, the next in line of her kingdom and Both kingdoms would remain friends.

They all had sat down and discussed all possibilities in regard of their countries and declared the results of the possibilites to both the nations.

Both the nations wanted all three of them to mate and unite the kingdoms but nobody controlled mates so they had to wait.

The winchester princes were all groomed up according to the royal standards for today.

This would be the day when they would know if fate had bound them all together or not.

While they had naturally alpha personalities, y/n was difficult to guess. They had send each other letters very very occasionally, sometimes even once every week.

She was headstrong, strong minded,in control, leader of a woman. She was smart,brave and kind.

She could be alpha,beta or omega. They couldn't guess at all.

So while it might've been easy for y/n to guess with an almost accuracy of the winchesters gender, they didn't have a clue.

The now grown up princes had no guesses, only Hope's and wishes that she would be their omega.

Betas didn't have mates, they could be with anyone.

But alphas and omegas had mates.

So often betas dated either alphas/omegas whose mates were dead/rejected or other betas.

Because if they didn't, then they would sooner or later break up due to their mates arriving in their life.

Both the brothers had discussed the possibilites of y/n being an omega.

And on top of that,theirs.

That's what they wanted more than anything, because till now,they weren't territorial with each other, which showed they might have a pack gene which can allow them to share a mate.

But if y/n was a mate of only one of them, they would respect that and try to move on, and wait for their own mates.

The idea saddened the princes but they had to ensure the love and care that both the countries and their rulers shared.

Both the princes and the princess started at the their mirrors and took a deep breath.

Inhale 

It was time for the 3rd fair since the first time they had met.

The fair which would declare not only the future of their kingdoms but also their lives.

Exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> Thas it! Cliffhanger! I'll try and add the 2nd part soon.
> 
> Kudos and comment guys


End file.
